gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GN-X02 Phoenix
GNC-4 Legacy |unit type=Innovator Commander Use Transformable Mobile Suit |launched=2399 AD |operators=Earth Sphere Federation |power plant=*GN-Drive *GN-Drive Tau (Reserve) |armaments=*GN-Feather Bits *Beam Saber x2 *Beam Cannon x4 *Particle Rifle *Beam Vulcans |special equipment=*Bit recharge dock *Quantum Brainwave Interface *Scan Eye *Trans Am System |armour=GN-Composite Armor |accommodation=1-2 Pilot cockpit |affiliation=Earth Sphere Federation |universe=Anno Domini |image= Phoenix Gundam.jpg|Mobile Suit Mode Phoenix Gundam Neo Bird.jpg|Neo Bird Mode |known pilots=Phoenix Squad |storyline=Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover }} History Shortly after the Perfect Guardian was destroyed in battle, the Earth Sphere Federation was finally able to mass produce their own combat mobile suits. Two separate models were created for combat. One such design was the Phoenix. Unlike the Alteron, which was the standard mobile suit for the ESF Army, the Phoenix were designed to be special commando units, able to operate on their own effectively for special missions. The pilots of these machines were chosen from the best. The first 5 Phoenix Mobile suits to be created were transferred to The Traveller to compensate for the loss of the Perfect Guardian. The suits made up the entirety of Phoenix Squad, a group of ace pilots under the command of Gundam Meister Ransac Strike. Design For thrust, each Phoenix was equipped with six plasma thrusters. Four on each wing and two on the feet. The reason for the plasma thrusters instead of GN-Verniers was to allow more particles to the Beam Cannons on each wing. The thrusters were more than enough to allow the Phoenix mobile suit to reach incredible velocities. When in Neo Bird Mode, the thrusters on the feet greatly increased thrust and maneuverability. The Phoenix's wings are actually four powerful particle beam cannons. The beam cannons function similar to the weapons of Seravee in that they can fire several continuous bursts for rapid fire or combine their beams into one large particle beam. In addition, the wings can rotate to allow a nearly 360 degree firing angle. In Neo Bird Mode, the cannons double as boosters. On the head of the Phoenix are two rapid fire beam vulcans. The vulcans sacrifice firepower for firing rate. As a result the output isn't enough to cause visible damage to an enemy mobile suit. Instead the vulcans are used to keep an opponent on the defensive. The Feather Bits are small remote weapons designed to engage and overwhelm an opponent through multi directional combat. the feather bits were extremely small, making them difficult to target let alone hit. the small size also made them faster than ordinary bits. The Feather Bits were each equipped with a single particle emitter to fire precision beams. When not in use, the Feather Bits were stored in binders behind the wings. The Phoenix was designed with two modes of operation in mind. The first, was the mobile suit mode, in which all it's weapons would be available for immediate use. The second, was the Neo Bird Mode. In this mode, the speed and maneuverability of the MS greatly increases. Because the wings now aim to the rear of the mobile suit to double as thrusters, most of the primary weapons of the Pheonix are unusable in this configuration. Instead the MS must rely on it's vulcans and Feather Bits for attack. Equipment *'Beam Cannons:' Each Phoenix was equipped with four wing mounted beam cannons. The beam cannons functioned similar to the weapons of Seravee in that they can fire several continuous bursts for rapid fire or combine their beams into one large particle beam. In addition, the wings can rotate to allow a nearly 360 degree firing angle. In Neo Bird Mode, the cannons double as boosters. *'Beam Saber:' Each Phoenix was equipped with two beam sabers. The beam sabers could combine to form a saber staff. *'Feather Bits:' The Feather Bits are small remote weapons designed to engage and overwhelm an opponent through multi directional combat. the feather bits were extremely small, making them difficult to target let alone hit. the small size also made them faster than ordinary bits. The Feather Bits were each equipped with a single particle emitter to fire precision beams. When not in use, the Feather Bits were stored in binders behind the wings. *'Beam Rifle:' Each Phoenix was equipped with a standard beam rifle. When not in use the rifle was stored in the back. *'Beam Vulcans:' The vulcans sacrifice firepower for firing rate. As a result the output isn't enough to cause visible damage to an enemy mobile suit. Instead the vulcans are used to keep an opponent on the defensive. They were also used to intercept incoming missiles. Features *'Trans Am System:' Each Phoenix was capable of utilizing Trans Am for increased performance. If necessary, the system could double as a self destruct. *'GN-Field:' Each Phoenix could generate a GN-Field for defensive and offensive purposes. *'Diver Field:' Each Phoenix was equipped with a Diver Field for atmospheric entry. *'Quantum Brainwave Interface:' Each Phoenix was equipped with a QBW Interface for use with the Feather Bits. *'Scan Eye:' The Scan Eye allowed the mobile suit to give a tactical readout of potential weakness in enemy mobile suits.